UEFA Euro 1996 Final
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Germany | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = After extra time | date = | stadium = Wembley Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Karel Poborský (Czech Republic) | referee = Pierluigi Pairetto (Italy) | attendance = 73,611 | previous = 1992 | next = 2000 }} The UEFA Euro 1996 Final was a football match played on 30 June 1996 at Wembley Stadium in London, England, to determine the winner of UEFA Euro 1996. The match featured tournament favourites, Germany, who knocked out hosts England in the previous round and Czech Republic, playing in only their first European Championship since the break-up of Czechoslovakia. Both teams had qualified for the knockout stage from Group C of the tournament's group stage, with Germany winning 2–0 in the teams' earlier meeting. Germany won the final 2–1, with Oliver Bierhoff scoring the golden goal in the 95th minute. Bierhoff had earlier equalised in the 73rd minute after Patrik Berger scored a penalty for Czech Republic on 59 minutes after Karel Poborský had been tripped. Route to the final Czech Republic |time = 17:00 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ziege Möller |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 37,300 |referee = David Elleray (England) |result = L |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Nedvěd Bejbl |goals2 = Chiesa |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 37,320 |referee = Antonio López Nieto (Spain) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 3–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Mostovoi Tetradze Beschastnykh |goals2 = Suchopárek Kuka Šmicer |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 21,128 |referee = Anders Frisk (Sweden) |result = D |stack = yes }} |time = 18:30 |round = Quarter-final |team1 = |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Poborský |stadium = Villa Park |location = Birmingham |attendance = 26,832 |referee = Hellmut Krug (Germany) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 16:00 |round = Semi-final |team1 = |score = 0–0 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 43,877 |referee = Leslie Mottram (Scotland) |penalties1 = Zidane Djorkaeff Lizarazu Guérin Blanc Pedros |penaltyscore = 5–6 |penalties2 = Kubík Nedvěd Berger Poborský Rada Kadlec |result = W |stack = }} Germany |time = 17:00 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ziege Möller |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 37,300 |referee = David Elleray (England) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals2 = Sammer Klinsmann |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 50,760 |referee = Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 |round = Group stage |team1 = |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 53,740 |referee = Guy Goethals (Belgium) |result = D |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 |round = Quarter-final |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |goals1 = Klinsmann Sammer |goals2 = Šuker |team2 = |stadium = Villa Park |location = Birmingham |attendance = 43,412 |referee = Leif Sundell (Sweden) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 |round = Semi-final |team1 = |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |report = Report |goals1 = Kuntz |goals2 = Shearer |team2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 75,862 |referee = Sándor Puhl (Hungary) |penalties1 = Häßler Strunz Reuter Ziege Kuntz Möller |penaltyscore = 6–5 |penalties2 = Shearer Platt Pearce Gascoigne Sheringham Southgate |result = W |stack = }} Match Details | time = 19:00 BST | team1 = | score = 1–2 | aet = yes | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Berger | goals2 = Bierhoff | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 73,611 | referee = Pierluigi Pairetto (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final 1996 Category:Events at Wembley Stadium